Talk:Armor
Degradation and mending Need to make note of how armor can degrade from damage taken (and from walking in the case of footwear - mechanics of this?), how to mend, and the effects of mending on subsequent degrading time. Sheaths Need to make a section about how sheathing works in general, and later expand. Master list and retools in basic armor list What about a master list that will show all the eq together? All the types in one list (head, feet, legs, ect...) and place all of the retool stuff at the bottom? :That's not a bad idea (barring the fact that it will be a Long list, but that's manageable), but it brings up a few questions. Currently, I've lumped Shields into the Armor section, even though I'm not really sure it belongs. Would you want this list to be strictly Armor (ie the 6 spots that can have Abs values) or have it include shields, and indeed possibly even trinkets? The latter were placed on their own by virtue of never giving abs (Cloaks too). :I'm up for any ideas. Russ3Z (talk) 11:37, May 7, 2016 (UTC) :: I would say just the 6 slots that give possibility of ABS. Retools section at bottom optional, this list would be used more for quick look at stats across types without having to click and load another page. I have not looked at trinkets page yet to know how that looks, but shields could be considered a type of trinket kind of... Maybe another list with everything else (other than the 6 slots of armor) that gives some kind of bonus together could be cool. Medakan (talk) 16:25, May 7, 2016 (UTC) :: Just looked, and a trinkets page with all types on same page would be nice also for quick checking stats across multiple types without loading another page. :::Just letting you know I'm working on this, slowly. I'm currently redoing the armor infobox in a way similar to the changes for the weapon infobox. Once it is complete, I will be able to generate each page's table by DPL query. After that, I can use the same capabilities to generate a list of all armor pieces (just the 6 abs-giving slots) and later trinkets too (still not sure if I want to include Shields in either list yet. :::Also, in each case, the retools will be moved to their own sections like on the weapons pages. Russ3Z (talk) 13:57, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Can we move the retooled stuff (brilliant colored gear, and any other retool gear in eqType lists) down into the retool section for each list? Medakan (talk) 06:06, May 7, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, I've thought about this myself. It is somewhat distracting having it there. Would you prefer it still under the normal "List of section, just as a separate table still showing stats, or perhaps in its own "Retools" section? If the latter, we could either show the stats still (with a note for which item it is a retool of), or just a simple table that lists the retool name and the name of the item it's based on. Russ3Z (talk) 11:37, May 7, 2016 (UTC) :: If the clan retool model at the bottom of the current sections is the standard, then could be same format, just titled mob retools maybe. Medakan (talk) 16:25, May 7, 2016 (UTC) :::I've made general retool sections for the 6 abs equipment slots. It's very basic, the retool name and the base item name, but that's probably all that's needed. Russ3Z (talk) 00:20, May 10, 2016 (UTC)